


What Will Be

by Kaoz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-25
Updated: 2009-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoz/pseuds/Kaoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>takes place S5 in the future episode. This time Dean meets with an old flame. I wanted a lemon so I wrote this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Will Be

They had said their goodbyes years ago, never expecting to run into each other. He’d left just as suddenly as he’d come into her life. The charming and subtly dangerous green eyed blond, the same easy smile and even better looking than she’d remembered, not that there hadn’t been plenty of pictures to reminisce over on those days when she felt like being morbid and depressed. He’d just up and left, family was the excuse but he’d never mentioned any of them and so she thought; _it’s us, me._ And the ‘me’ part really bothered her because what had she done?

Six months.

He’d lived with her for six months and it had been the best time he could remember. If it hadn’t been for John vanishing, he wouldn’t have left. Hell, he still did the jobs, made up excuses to her so she didn’t start worrying because that led to questions and if he wasn’t the one to answer them he knew she was type of woman who’d get them herself. He liked that. She was independent; she didn’t spend every waking moment waiting for him in order to live her life. She had things to do, goals… and he’d fooled himself into thinking he was part of them. His life wasn’t for her, it never would be or so he’d thought.

From the first moment he saw her, the long inky waves caressing the gold tinted skin, pouty red lips and dark smoldering eyes…

She hadn’t changed.

Well, looking her up and down he had to say he missed that little dress she’d been wearing the first night.

“What the hell is this?” she said eyeing them both. Past and Future Dean noticed the hand reaching to her side for the weapon holstered there.

“Wait!” they said in unison and that was more freaky than seeing two Dean’s.

“What is she doing here?” Past Dean demanded looking angrily at his future self. Future Dean glared right back because it was all Past Dean’s fault they were dealing with this shit storm.

“She’s part of the…resistance.” Future Dean controlled his eyeroll because just _saying_ it sounded so Saturday morning cartoon special it was ridiculous.

“You god damn- Why?” past Dean yelled. “I didn’t tell her! I never wanted this for her!”

“Hold on-.” She glared moving towards the table and both blonds.

“I didn’t say shit! One day she just shows up- what was I supposed to do?” Future Dean yelled back. Both of them ignored her, focused on their anger and the hurricane of emotions neither wanted to admit to having because of her presence.

“Not give her a gun!” Past Dean yelled, red faced and too close to his other self.

“HEY!” she pushed the table knocking the edge into both and drawing twin glares. “I'm a big girl, now what the hell is going on here?” she demanded ignoring the freaky vibe she was getting. They looked at each other again and that was just too strange, the way they moved, their expressions- it was Dean.

“I'm from the past.” Past Dean said turning to her. She recognized that look, the expression- regret.

“Past… as in…?” she let out a breath, dark eyes never leaving his. Future Dean glared at them both.

“He’s not staying.” Future Dean growled eyeing them. He knew exactly what his other self was thinking- hell he thought about it too but she wasn’t giving into his bullshit anymore. She kept her distance though her eyes said differently and Future Dean wished he were a better man… “Don’t go outside.” He snapped at himself and stomped out of his cabin.

The fading echo of his boots disappeared and the cabin was silent. She couldn’t stop staring at him, seeing the little differences in each one. Even now, she could still admire the pretty package that had fooled her when they first met.

“Why are you here?” she asked. Her voice was soft, a bit husky and it was a little strange, how easily he remembered….

Dean shifted, moved closer to the table though it sat between them. He wanted to look at her, in her eyes; maybe pretend this part wasn’t real and think of another time when she’d smiled at him…

“Don’t.” she shook her head moving away from him, away from the table. She needed to distance herself, needed the extra space to catch her breath but even then it wasn’t so easy. There were things stirring, emotions she’d struggled to push down and it hadn’t been that difficult to do, not with Dean’s behavior.

“What?” he asked straightening.

“Look at me that way.” She answered softly. He tried to catch her eye but she avoided looking at him. “You can’t do that, Dean.” She couldn’t deal with it again.

“Like how?” Dean asked moving around the table towards her even though she kept backing away from him, putting space between them, heading straight to the door.

“You left a long time ago. You're going to leave again and I'm still left behind with a you that isn’t…” she looked at him, eyes shining. “He isn’t you. Not like you were.” Her voice broke, a small hand swiping at her eyes as she blinked the tears out of them and drew in a harsh breath. “So don’t.”

“I didn’t-.” Dean bit his tongue. He couldn’t give her excuses, apparently he wasn’t much of man in her eyes anymore and did he blame her?

Hell no!

His future self was a dick and he liked to get around. He’d seen how much trouble life was going to be -

“I never wanted you to see this. To be part of this life.” Had tried to keep her as far from the hunting as he could. Apparently that hadn’t worked out and he wanted to know how she’d ended up here.

“You don’t get to choose for me.” She said with a sad chuckle at his self importance. At least that hadn’t changed; he still took on too much, tried to protect her-

“Why did you come, Sophie?” he asked. He wanted to know what happened but it didn’t seem to be a smart question to ask.

“There was nowhere else to go.” She answered turning to the door. Dean reacted, grabbed her arm startling her.

“I'm sorry, I just- I…” he shook his head unable to say he didn’t want her to leave. It was ridiculous but after years apart he felt it, the same strong… wanting… needing… the missing…

His grip loosened but he didn’t let go. He found her eyes but she couldn’t look at him long.

“Don’t do that.” She whispered trying to pull out of his hand. He let go even though he didn’t want to and when she didn’t move away he took another step towards her. “Dean…”

He knew that tone, the soft pleading, the look in her eyes when she glanced at him, the slightly parted lips… he knew her.

It was as simple as breathing.

He skimmed a finger over her cheek, traced the line of her jaw until he reached her chin. With the tip of his finger he gently raised her face guiding her towards him as he leaned down. It was so easy, to touch her lips and feel her warm sigh. Easier still to thread his finger into her hair, slide his arm around her waist and press her into his body. So familiar to feel the shape of her curve into him, for her arms to slide around his waist and hold him closer.

He pressed his lips against hers harder, nipped her lip and kissed her again. She didn’t pull away, didn’t protest and responded just as he remembered. Her lips parted allowing him to explore. She sighed again, her hands travelling up his back, fingers clawed and he was moving, turning her. The table scraped on the floor as they bumped into it but that was unimportant, ignored. He gripped her thighs and lifted her, liking the little grunt of surprise as she found herself sitting on the table.

He didn’t give her time to think, to get up and walk away like she’d planned. His lips were on hers, searching, feeling, reminding her of how easy it was for them to be together.

They found each other again, tugged on clothes discarding them without regard of where they went. It wasn’t important; nothing else could intrude in their world. Outside there was a war raging, a world of uncertainty and danger. It was all forgotten as they found each other again.

She felt his breath on her neck, his teeth graze the curve of her shoulder, his hands gripped her hips pulling her to him. She shivered with the cold breeze that suddenly blew in through the screen door. He was warm, her hands splayed on his back, short nails digging into the pale skin, she pressed her lips to his jaw, felt him draw in a breath…

He stilled, a hand on her thigh and both looked into each others eyes. He wanted to see her, felt her breath catch the instant he slid in. The slow exhale as she pushed towards him…

They found their rhythm easily. Moving slow at first, wanting the moment to stretch out, to blot out the inevitable. She breathed his name, urging him. She lay back drawing him down with her, arching her back as he thrust into her again. She felt his tongue at her breast, a callused hand sliding up her side to caress the soft skin. She gasped, fingers clutching the edges of the table.

He knew every curve of her body, remembered the sensitive spot between shoulder and neck. He traced every inch of her, reveled in her heat as he’d done before. It was simple and complicated and neither could get enough nor did they care about the after.

Right then it was the way it had been, the way they’d imagined it could be, the way he’d fooled himself into believing it would be, the way she’d thought it was…

He felt her tense, her legs wrapping around his waist, felt her fingers dig into his sides. He held her face, made her look up at him and plunged into her one, twice, again and again as she shuddered beneath him and not once did she look away.

She was clenched around him, her warmth drawing him in. His breath came ragged, a match to hers as he lay over her. He rested his forehead against hers neither speaking but they didn’t need to. Everything that had to be said their bodies had expressed and more.

She felt him breathe deep, the shift in his body and closed her eyes enjoying the feel of him. He kissed her, the soft smile on her bruised lips just as he remembered.

Neither spoke as he lifted her from the table and carried her to the cot. She moved into the corner accepting his warmth and the arm he draped around her shoulders as he lay beside her. Thoughts of what would happen next plagued them but he broke the silence first.

“How long have you been here?” he asked staring at the ceiling with its rusted nails and warped boards. There was a long pause, the silence broken only by the creaking of the cabin settling.

“Almost five years.” She murmured tracing little circles over his chest. She’d missed him, missed the quiet moments after they made love and he held her. She didn’t want to think of that day, when it all changed but it hadn’t been that long after he’d left.

“How? … Where did we meet again?” he turned to look at her but she kept her head down. She’d spoken to Castiel; he’d told her some things he normally wouldn’t have. Telling Dean where and how or even why- she couldn’t…

He was going to ask her again, make her look at him when she spoke.

“I know what happened. How this all started.” She whispered. He stiffened beneath her and she stilled her hand. “Castiel was drunk, he wasn’t… He told me. When I asked him.”

It had been a difficult time for the angel; he was cut off, alone, the last of his kind as far as he knew. The only angel on earth…

“Did I…” he wanted to know if that was her reason for not wanting him. If it was why his future self was hopping from one cabin to the next. Because she couldn’t forgive him, move past his mistake… “Why aren't we…?”

“Because he isn’t like you. Because he wont-.” She shook her head and he could feel her pull away, felt her start to distance herself and it hurt more than he would admit. He knew exactly what she meant, what she wasn’t saying because that’s what he always did. He kept everyone out, he didn’t share his feelings, it just wasn’t in him, he wasn’t raised that way.

“Sophie… I don’t- whatever happened.” He turned, pulling her close and staring into her eyes. “Don’t let him push you away.”

He needed her to not let him do that. He needed her to find a way to get past all that krap he’d grown up with. This wasn’t the life he wanted, not the future- it had to change.

“No.” she shook her head. “No, I’ve tried- No.” she started to sit up, to remember why she couldn’t be like this with him.  He wasn’t hers, didn’t belong and she’d let herself forget. She was fooling herself…

“Baby-.”

The door creaked open, neither of them aware of the boots that had approached.

“Oh, ha-ha!”

Dean sat up shielding her from view, green eyes glaring at the door.

“You might want to get dressed.” Castiel warned grinning as he swayed in the door. “You're about to come inside and you're not alone.”

“What?” but Cas was already out and the screen door banged shut.

“I forgot.” She said at his back scrambling over him.

“Forgot what?” he asked getting up and catching the shirt she tossed at him. He didn’t want to ignore their unfinished conversation and that was just weird because talking about his feelings…?

“Meeting.” She slipped into her pants yanking the t-shirt over her head. “You want- _He_ wants- both of you-.” She made a sound in her throat he recognized well. Annoyance flashed in her dark eyes and she glanced at him. “Faster and tie your shoes.” She ordered rushing past him to the cot where she shoved her underclothes between the mattress and frame. He tried not to smile but it was amusing, she was hiding clothes like her parents had just come home to catch her making out with her boyfriend. Outside they heard Castiel’s voice getting louder the closer he got to the door. He was buying them time and Future Dean sounded pissed. When the door banged open Past Dean stood beside the wood beam, the only signs of what he’d been doing was the slightly messy hair and his untied laces. Across the room both Dean’s noticed the flush in her cheeks and the undeniable swelling of her lips from being kissed.

“We’re going after the Colt.” Future Dean said still looking from his past self to the woman he couldn’t have. Anger swelled in his chest because he had no doubt of what he’d been doing with her- or rather his past self had done. He’d walked out, leaving them alone, wondering if she-. There wasn’t any doubt, he wasn’t blind and the sings were all there. She looked just as he remembered; the softness in her eyes was there with the same hidden smile…

“What do you mean?” Past Dean demanded and Future Dean laid it out completely ignoring her though she stood across from him, in his line of sight. He’d gotten very good at pretending she wasn’t there, that she didn’t make him wish it was all different. He kept her out, did everything to make her loathe him-. So why did his past self get her? What the hell had his past self said to make her forget everything he’d done? How the hell did she fall for him?

“We leave in an hour. Get your gear; make sure we have what we need.” Future Dean ordered and everyone started to leave, _everyone_.

“No. No, she’s not going.” Past Dean stated glaring at his future self.

“Excuse me?”

Everyone stopped at the door, eyes shifting from Past to Future and back. Castiel was grinning, eyes twinkling but he’d already picked a side and they all heard him. He liked Past Dean better.

“She’s not going.” Past Dean stated in his ‘I mean it’ tone.

“Who ‘She’ is not going?”

“You.” both said in unison glaring at her. Future Dean ignored the pointed glare of his cabin buddy from last night. He could care less but Past Dean was right. He had no intention of letting Sophie go with them. He just hated to have his past self say so.

“I damn well am!” she glare taking a step towards them but they united. Turned on her and in no uncertain terms told her she was not part of the operation. She wasn’t to step foot off the camp and she certainly wasn’t going have a chance to follow them.

Past and Future Dean glanced at each other once, moved together and caught her arms managing to avoid her kicks as they handcuffed her to the same beam Past Dean had managed to McGyver his way out of.

“Cas!” she yelled when the handcuffs pulled her short.

“Sorry.” He replied with a careless shrug of his shoulders when both Dean’s looked at him with menace. “There’s two of them now.”

“You’ll be safer here.” Past Dean assured while his Future self kicked everyone out of his cabin. They went, the other woman- he forgot her name- was silent though she sent his Future self death glares.

“You’re no different.” She spat, angry. “I’m not useless, not someone you have to take care of.” She yanked on the cuffs, wincing when the metal cut into the skin of her wrist.

Hadn’t that been his reason for leaving? He’d had to have thought she was a burden, that she’d only hold him back.

It hadn’t made sense at first, he’d been teaching her how to use a gun, to shoot and fight. They’d always ended up in a tangle of limbs but even then she’d learned something.

After she figured it out, when she heard where Dean had been and why… She’d made sure no one would have to worry about her, take care of her, protect her- she didn’t want that. What she wanted was to be his equal, an ally, someone that could help…him. It’s why she’d looked for him five years ago; the reason she’d stayed this long and now they were both telling her she couldn’t be a part of-.

It wasn’t right.

“That’s where you're wrong.” Past Dean whispered, green eyes full of something she didn’t want to name, she didn’t want to see it, not now, not when he wasn’t hers and she couldn’t go with him.

He touched her, a gentle hand on her face wanting to do more but they weren’t alone and his Future self had to be green with jealousy because _he_ wasn’t the one holding her. Past Dean took a step back, another and another until they both stood side by side. She looked at them, at the differences five years had brought about in them but their eyes… it was there in both of them and she couldn’t hold back a choked sob.

“I’ll unhook you when we get back.” Future Dean said, his voice rough, full of the things he wanted to say but didn’t and wouldn’t. There was too much, he’d hurt her and he couldn’t take any of it back. They turned and left her, both heading down the cabin steps to the truck where Chuck was busily checking things off on his clipboard. “Here.” Future Dean tossed a shiny key at the Prophet who clumsily caught it. “Don’t give it to her until morning.” He warned receiving a series of nods from the little man.

Past Dean frowned, wondering why he was telling Chuck to let her loose when he’d said he’d do it himself. Was the future that bad, they couldn’t be sure of coming back from a hunt?

He got in the truck; stared at the cabin she was trapped in knowing he wasn’t going to see her again. It felt…final, the end. For a moment he wanted to get down and run up the steps, felt his muscles tense in preparation of doing just that…

He couldn’t stay.

She’d said it herself, he was leaving and she couldn’t go with him.

Dean resolved to change that. He was going to change a few things when he got back. When that pigeon returned him to his proper time. Dean was not going to let this be their future.

He wouldn’t.


End file.
